<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не могу отвести глаз (хоть и не вижу) by Koma_ami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222832">Не могу отвести глаз (хоть и не вижу)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami'>Koma_ami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Стайлз, – вздохнул Дерек, – ты говорил, что не будешь доставать меня по этому поводу.</p><p>– Я соврал, и ты знал это, когда согласился показать их мне.</p><p>Дерек снова вздохнул, потому что – да, он знал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не могу отвести глаз (хоть и не вижу)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157411">Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly">clotpolesonly</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ох, божечки, – прошептал Стайлз, едва Дерек открыл ему дверь. – Ты выглядишь как суперсекси ботаник. Можно я их примерю?</p><p>– Стайлз, – вздохнул Дерек, – ты говорил, что не будешь доставать меня по этому поводу.</p><p>– Я соврал, и ты знал это, когда согласился показать их мне.</p><p>Дерек снова вздохнул, потому что – да, он знал. Он посторонился, пропуская Стайлза в дом, и, когда тот протянул к нему свои загребущие руки, снял очки и протянул их ему.</p><p>Он пошёл на звуки восхищенного голоса Стайлза в сторону, где, как он знал, стоял диван, видевшийся ему сейчас большим размытым коричневым пятном, и приземлился на него.</p><p>Разноцветная клякса – Стайлз – плюхнулась рядом с ним и спросила:<br/>– Итак, что ты думаешь? Я смотрюсь так же сексуально в твоих очках, как и ты?<br/>– Ты даже и близко не представляешь, насколько плохо мое зрение, если думаешь, что я могу ответить на твой вопрос.</p><p>Стайлз воскликнул, недоверчиво глядя на него:<br/>– Да ладно! Я же сижу в полуметре от тебя! Разве не ты и твои друзья с психфака вот только на днях с пеной у рта спорили про фразу "сколько пальцев я показываю" и то, что – цитата – "обычно они расплываются, а не полностью не видны"?</p><p>– Ну, с моими глазами и такое может быть. – Дерек прищурился, зная, что это все равно ему не поможет. – Сейчас я могу видеть лишь то, что ты сидишь рядом и у тебя очертания человека. И всё. Честно говоря, я даже не могу сказать, надеты ли на тебе очки, не говоря уж о том, идут они тебе или нет.<br/>– Боже, не удивительно, что их линзы настолько толстые. Как же так получается, что контактные линзы такие маленькие?<br/>– Чудеса современной оптики, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Ты собираешься возвращать очки?<br/>– Зачем? Они очень тяжёлые, у тебя наверняка болит шея от такой нагрузки.</p><p>Дерек фыркнул. Закатив бесполезные сейчас глаза, он придвинулся в сторону Стайлза и ловко опустился к нему на колени, наконец приблизившись достаточно, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть темную оправу на его лице. Дерек стянул ее с носа Стайлза, не обращая внимания на его протест.</p><p>– Единственный, кто пострадает, это ты – если продолжишь носить их, – заметил он, – кроме того, как я сказал раньше, без очков, – он помахал ими, – я не вижу твое прекрасное лицо. И, веришь ли, я люблю твое лицо.</p><p> Стайлза обхватил ладонями его задницу, крепко сжимая, и довольно застонал.<br/>– Болтун, – протянул Стайлз, явно смущенный комплиментом Дерека, – но я принимаю твой аргумент. Не хочу, чтобы ты что-то пропустил.</p><p>И хотя Дерек не мог его видеть, он был твёрдо уверен, что Стайлз сейчас играет бровями.<br/>Он подождал, пока тот прекратит, чтобы снова надеть очки. Стайлз тут же обвел оправу кончиками пальцами, и его улыбка стала мягкой.</p><p>– Как я уже говорил, – продолжил он, – это безумно горячо. Ты должен чаще носить очки.</p><p>– Может быть, – ухмыльнулся Дерек и потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>